A silver wrapped gift
by Dannee-san
Summary: A fic around the events in the Silver Millennium. Of course we know how that ends, but I really wanted to write that. Pairing: SE and Senshigenerals. PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE
1. Prologue

AN I'm now starting a longer Sailor Moon fic. This one is about the events in the Siler Millennium. I do not claim them to be the way they were originaly in the series (Manga or Anime). I may use elements from both versions, though. I will update this weekly, I think. It's mostly just about the romance between Selenity and Endymoin and the generals and the Senshi, but it's likable all the same. And those who read 'My Love' will recognize parts of the final battle from it, because I do intend this fic to be the basis of all my other Sailor Moon fics. So references to the Silver Millennnium in my other Sailor Moon fics, will be derived from this fic. Just thought you're like to know,  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Come on, do you really think I own it. And I don't plan on repeating myself for every chapter, so this disclaimer is for the entire fic. I don't own Sailor Moon and I don't make any money out of writing this story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A gift wrapped in silver  
  
Prologue  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Selenity sighed and put her book aside. It could not hold her interest. Lately she had been restless and she couldn't explain it. She even had her mother, the queen, worried. And her four Sailor Soldiers had tried everything to cheer her up, but nothing worked. She got up and walked out of her room into the garden. The artificial night was descending on the kingdom of the Moon and the garden bathed in a soft glow. A lonely butterfly fluttered from flower to flower as the princess strolled along the paths of the palace garden. She looked up at the darkening sky where stars became visible. The round shape of the Earth shined like a blue crystal brighter than any star.  
  
'I want to go there,' she thought. 'I want to see what the Earth looks like. I want to smell real flowers. I want to feel what rain is like and how the sun, the real sun, shines down. I want to meet the people of Earth.'  
  
But that was impossible. She could almost hear her mother's voice: "The kingdom of the Moon observes Earth from afar. We watch over the planet, we do not directly interfere with it unless it is an absolute emergency."  
  
The times she had heard that, she couldn't even begin to count them. But no matter how many times her mother repeated those words, the longing for the blue planet in her daughter's heart had not faded. 'I'll visit Earth, some day. Even if it's only once, I will.'  
  
"Princess?"  
  
With a sigh she turned around. "Yes, Venus. What is it?"  
  
Sailor Venus saluted her with the proper respect. "Your mother calls on you, princess."  
  
Selenity nodded in response. "Very well." She followed Venus through the garden to another part of the palace. Her mother was in the library. When the princess approached with Venus, she put down the parchment scrolls she had been reading.  
  
She smiled at Venus. "Thank you, Sailor Venus. Would you please excuse us?"  
  
Venus left. Selenity looked at her mother in silent wonder.  
  
"It's amazing how much knowledge can be stored in books and on scrolls, isn't it," the queen said. "But even though you have read all there is in the world, you can still be surprised. Factual knowledge cannot prepare you for what life can have in stored for you. And there is no manual on how to raise a daughter."  
  
Selenity frowned. She had absolutely no idea what her mother was talking about. But at times it was better to just let her mother talk without interruption.  
  
"You are different from me, Selenity. I have never felt the need you seem to feel to see Earth. When I was your age I simply applied myself to my duties as future queen. I never plagued my mother with requests for permission to visit Earth..."  
  
"I have only asked once, mother. Just once."  
  
The queen smiled. "I know that, dear, but every time I look in your eyes I can still see the desire you expressed to me. I believe that with time it only grew stronger. I think, that no matter how hard I try, I cannot prevent you from going down there. I will not always be there to tell you what to do. One day you will be queen and then you make your own decisions. Then I won't be able to stop you from visiting Earth." She sighed and walked towards the window. Outside in the dark sky the Earth shone bright and blue. "If I let you go once, will you stop wanting, stop longing for Earth?"  
  
Selenity face brightened. "To be honest, mother, I cannot promise that. It may very well be, that I like what I see so much, I cannot see it enough times."  
  
Queen Selenity returns her daughter's smile. "That was exactly the answer I was hoping for. You are allowed one visit to the blue planet. Mind where you go and be careful to approach the people of Earth."  
  
The princess felt her face glow with excitement. "Thank you, mother, thank you, thank you, thank you. When can I go?"  
  
"Any time you please," her mother responded. "But I suggest you at least get some sleep and leave no sooner than tomorrow."  
  
"Very well. Tomorrow it is. With your leave, mother." Selenity turned and left the room in a hurry. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement. Tomorrow she would finally see the Earth, from up close. She would finally experience what it was like living on Earth, even though she could not stay very long.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The queen watched her leave. Venus entered the room again. "Do you think it's wise to let her go, my queen?"  
  
"I understand your objections. Believe me, I have struggled with them, but I do think this is the only answer. If we do not let her go, she will sneak out and that could result in disaster."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN Please review? 


	2. Chapter 1: Earth

AN Yeah! Second chapter. Nothing special going on. But I quite like it anyway. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A silver wrapped gift  
  
Chapter 1: Earth  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'The Earth. I can't believe my mother gave me permission to visit. I think she knows it  
  
probably won't be the last time I go, but if I take a good, long look, I may yet surprise her.'  
  
Selenity sighed. 'Am I trying to fool myself? If Earth is only half the paradise I think it is,  
  
I may never want to leave again.' She knew that wasn't true. She would miss the Moon too much,  
  
but she could not ignore the yearning in her heart either. She had to see Earth. Even if it was  
  
only this one time.  
  
As the light of yet another artificial day on the Moon filled the dome in which the  
  
people of the Moon kingdom lived, Selenity closed her eyes and concentrated on her powers.  
  
They were still growing and she would not obtain her full power until she had inherited the  
  
Mystical Silver Crystal, but she was strong enough to transport herself to any place she chose,  
  
even if she had never been there, no matter how great the distance was. While her heart tried  
  
to beat itself out of her chest, she felt the world shift around her. That feeling seemed to  
  
last a lifetime, until suddenly and abruptly it stopped.  
  
Selenity stood frozen. The first thing she felt was a stir in the air. A soft breeze  
  
caressed her skin and played with her hair, made her dress twirl around her legs. Then the smell.  
  
A sweet freshness filled her lungs and she inhaled deeply to try and take in all the scents the  
  
air contained. It was impossible. The sounds were overwhelming. Birds sang with tremendous joy,  
  
leaves rustled against one another and yet there was a sense of silence, of serenity. She slowly  
  
opened her eyes and was immediately blinded by the brightness of the sun overhead. Her eyes had  
  
trouble adjusting to the intensity of the light, but when they had, they took in everything  
  
around her. An endless field stretched out around her. The grass waved in the wind, flowers in  
  
more colors than she could ever have imagined dotted the green. Here and there bushes and trees  
  
sprouted upwards. She realized there was no one there besides her. That was where the feeling  
  
of silence came from.  
  
She slowly began to walk in a random direction. The slip of her dress trailed the grass.  
  
Butterflies, bees and hummingbirds swirled up where she disturbed them, and settled on the flowers  
  
again behind her. With awe she looked how the scenery changed as she moved. While behind her the  
  
tree growth was thinly spread she could see more and more dark green spots scattered on the  
  
grassy field. After an hour walk a green line was visible at the horizon. She was nearing a forest,  
  
a real forest. With trees so close to each other, sunlight hardly gets through. She smiled  
  
excited.  
  
"How long do you want to stay here anyway, Selenity?" she asked herself aloud. "You do  
  
realize you did not bring anything to eat. And how are you going to sleep? I don't want to  
  
collapse until I have seen everything I want to." She stopped and sat down on the ground. "Think,  
  
Selenity. Everybody always praises your wits, so think. You can at least expect to find some  
  
eatable fruits and plants in the forest, but who knows how big it is? You could walk in it for  
  
days never reaching the other side. If I can get above the trees I may be able to see how far  
  
the woods stretch, but for that I will need a tree taller than the others. Unless I can hone my  
  
levitation abilities within the next two hours. Well, I won't get any further just sitting here.  
  
I will just have to find my tree and climb into it, using my levitation powers, or not, and then  
  
I will stain my dress. Oh well, it can be cleaned."  
  
She got up again and continued her walk. By the time she had reached the forest line the  
  
sun had lowered considerably, edging the fluffy white clouds with gold. After a few moments of  
  
searching, she found a tree, that might be tall enough. She jumped and reached the first branch,  
  
about twenty feet above the ground, easily. But then the trouble began. She had to find her way  
  
through the tree branches with care. As she climbed higher her skirt caught on sprigs several  
  
times. But it turned out her choice was right. Her observation of the forest on the other hand  
  
was wrong.  
  
The forest ended clean some fifty feet away. Beyond that there lay a garden, larger than  
  
the palace garden on the Moon. It seemed to belong to a palace as well. To her left she could  
  
make out a part of a building large enough to qualify as one. But straight ahead there was  
  
something far more interesting.  
  
The garden was big, but she could clearly make out the wall surrounding it. Somewhere to  
  
here right the tree line ended, but a wall continued. She assumed the wall was also right in  
  
front of her. On the other side of the treeless wall she could make out rooftops, streets, tree  
  
lined lanes. A city!  
  
She had reached a city. Dazed she looked behind at the empty grass field. Strange, if  
  
there was a city so close, why wouldn't the people be on the plains as well?  
  
She looked at the sun. In an hour it would be setting, she estimated. One hour. She  
  
looked at the garden again, and at the city. As much as she loved to meet people from Earth,  
  
she knew it would not be wise to enter the city. The garden on the other hand looked deserted.  
  
It would be safe to walk around in it. She saw it held more flowers than the gardens at home,  
  
and more than the plains behind her. It was a beautiful place, especially with the sun so low,  
  
magically enhancing the colors. The dazzling flowerbeds seemed to beckon her.  
  
She couldn't resist. She floated down to the ground and ran towards the garden. Soon  
  
she hit the wall surrounding it. It was made of white marble. With a simple jump she was over  
  
it. Wide-eyed she stared at the wonders laid out before her. There were rosebushes, beds full  
  
of hydrangea plants, the scent of honeysuckle dominated the air.  
  
Selenity strolled around the garden, soaking in everything she saw. She only minded she  
  
stayed away from the palace. Hedges divided the garden in smaller parts. She dwelled among the  
  
strange flowers and plants, many of which she did not know the name. The sun touched the horizon  
  
and bathed the clouds in orange and purple. She wandered along another neatly raked path, turned  
  
around a corner and froze.  
  
No more than ten feet away from her stood a man watching the colors of the clouds. He  
  
was wearing a simple armor and a long cloak hung down from his back. The sun was mirrored in his  
  
dark blue eyes. At the sound of her footsteps he turned around. Apparently he had not expected  
  
to see a complete stranger.  
  
"Hey, who are you?" he asked surprised.  
  
Her eyes widened in shock. An Earthling. She stood in front a man from Earth. On impulse  
  
she turned and ran.  
  
"Wait, please," the man called after her.  
  
"Don't let him run after me, don't let him run after me. Please, please, please," she  
  
whispered to herself. She glanced over her shoulder. "Oh no, are all people on Earth as stubborn  
  
as he?"  
  
Well, no. This man was just curious who showed up in his garden so suddenly. When he  
  
followed her around one of the many hedges she had vanished. He blinked in surprise. "Where did  
  
she go?" He looked around, but there was no sign of her. "Who was she anyway?"  
  
"My lord? My lord, where are you?"  
  
The man turned around to where the voice came from. "I am here, Kunzite."  
  
Kunzite rounded the corner. He was a tall, strict looking man, with flower white hair  
  
reaching his shoulders. "My lord Endymion, we would appreciate it if you would not get yourself  
  
lost so much. We must always be able to find you in case you're needed. I think you underestimate  
  
the importance of your duties."  
  
"And you know very well I do not. Sometimes I just want to be on my own."  
  
Kunzite shook his head in dismay. "Why are young men always so troublesome?"  
  
Endymion laughed. "Because they never do what other want them to do."  
  
"You are wise for your years, my lord," Kunzite retorted sarcastically. "Now, if you  
  
would return to the palace, we would be very much obliged."  
  
The young prince of the Earth bowed his head in a slightly mocking manner and began to  
  
walk towards the palace. Kunzite fell in behind him, an exasperated look on his face.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Selenity leaned against her bedroom wall. 'That was close. He actually saw me. Did he see  
  
the crescent symbol on my forehead? I hope not.' She sighed. 'I wonder who he was. I suppose he  
  
lives in the palace that comes along with that garden.' She looked down at herself. "Climbing  
  
trees is fun, but you sure get dirty. I think I tore my dress too."  
  
"Well, I see you had a good time."  
  
Selenity turned around in surprise. Mercury was standing in the doorway. She walked up  
  
towards her. "I hope you learned a lot from this, but before we get into that, you need a bath."  
  
A laugh sounded. "You bet you do." Jupiter entered the room. "You look like you rolled in  
  
the dirt."  
  
Indignation painted the princess's face. "I didn't do that!" She raised her chin haughtily.  
  
"I climbed a tree."  
  
Jupiter grinned. "Well good for you. You can tell about your adventures later, right now  
  
you get a wash up from us here."  
  
Selenity looked surly. "You girls are a real pain, did you know that?"  
  
Mercury smiled. "Yes, you only told us about a thousand times. Now, come on."  
  
"I can manage perfectly on my own, thank you very much." And she slammed the door in the  
  
faces of the two Sailor Soldiers.  
  
An hour later Selenity was sitting on her bed, trying to untangle the knots in her hair.  
  
A knock on the door made her lower the hairbrush. Her mother entered. She smiled at her daughter  
  
as she closed the door. "I heard you had a good time."  
  
"Yes, I did. It's so beautiful down there. The light is much brighter, and the colors too.  
  
The flowers, the trees, the sky, everything is so much... more, than how it is here. Even the air  
  
you breath is much clearer."She jumped on her feet. "I want to go back, mother. I haven't seen  
  
nearly enough. I want to see the animals. I want to hear the ocean. I want to taste the rain! I  
  
want to see the poles!!"  
  
The queen laughed. "I knew it. I knew after you had gone to the Earth, you wanted more.  
  
You know what I said in regard to that."  
  
"I know," Selenity sighed. She took a childish begging stance. "Please? Please, mother,  
  
please, please, please, please, please?"  
  
Her mother hung her head. "I should learn to say no. Alright, you can go. Enjoy as much  
  
of it as you can, and learn as much as you can."  
  
Selenity hugged her tightly. "Oh, thank you so much. I love you. I love you so much. Have  
  
I ever told you that?"  
  
The answer was a warm smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN Please review? ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 2: Encounter

AN Yeah! Next chapter is here. Hope you'll all enjoy it. More fluff!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A silver wrapped gift  
  
Chapter 2: Encounter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fat rain drops splattered on the ground. The leaves were battered by the wind and the rain. The trees moaned in the storm. Selenity yelled in delight. She stood on the banks of a river, drenched. Her dress had become annoyingly sticky, her hair was terribly tangled, but she didn't notice. She tossed her head back and let the rain fall in her face.  
  
The grey sky intrigued her. She knew it were clouds, but how could clear rain come from grey clouds? Shouldn't the rain be grey as well? It didn't matter. All that mattered was, that she was wet because of Earth's rain. She laughed and spun around on the spot, until she was dizzy and dropped on the ground.  
  
She had seen so much by now. She had walked on the South Pole, where it was freezing all year, and been down with a cold the following week. She had patted rabbits and deers and run from a wolf, who had taken a bite of her dress. Now, all she wished to see was the ocean. She couldn't believe a great pool of salt water even existed. She had to see it with her own eyes.  
  
Her eyes fell on a yellow flower with orange edges. She had seen that variety of flower before, in the garden where she had gone the first time she went to Earth. That had been over a month ago. Maybe she should go back there. She hadn't seen all of the garden yet and she could pay attention so she wouldn't run into anyone again.  
  
She closed her eyes and concentrated. The world shifted around her. When she opened her eyes again she was standing in front of the wall surrounding the garden. It couldn't have been very far from the river she had just come from. The light was the same and there was still a bit of rain falling down. She took a deep breath and jumped over the wall.  
  
The garden was still as breathtaking as before. The flowers glistened with raindrops. Cobwebs shone with giant pearls hanging from them. She walked along the paths with the same admiration as before. Some flowers had stopped blooming, but others had opened their petals to the now absent sun. Last time she had been here, she hadn't been able to see how big the garden really was. Now she saw it held more than lanes with flowers. She crossed many clear streams that flowed across the garden. Silent pools held many waterlilies. A pond showed fish as big as her arm, but half of them consisted of a tail so thin, it was almost transparent. Sometimes paths met, and at such a crossing benches were placed, some just in the open air, some in a white marble pavilion. Fountains sprayed their own water in the air.  
  
Selenity sat down on the edge of one of them and wrung out her hair and the hem of her dress. She sat there a long time, staring into the water dreamily.  
  
"You'll catch a cold being out in the rain."  
  
With a yell she jumped on her feet. "Don't scare me like that! How dare you sneak up on me?!" Her heart skipped when she saw who had spoken to her. It was the same man she had seen before.  
  
He grinned. "Well, how dare you walk around my garden without my permission?"  
  
"Your garden?"  
  
"My garden," he answered.  
  
"I didn't know I needed permission to use my own legs," she retorted.  
  
"You do, if you're in my garden."  
  
She sniffed. "And how do you expect me to ask permission to do anything to a total stranger? I don't even know your name."  
  
"I am sorry. How terribly rude of me not to introduce myself. I am prince Endymion of Earth."  
  
"Oh, great," Selenity moaned. "Of all the gardens I could see, I end up in the one belonging to the prince of the Earth."  
  
He cocked an eyebrow. "Is that a bad thing then?"  
  
"Oh no, not at all. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go."  
  
She turned to walk away, when he suddenly grabbed her arm. His touch was electrifying. Her heart started beating so loud, she was afraid he would hear it.  
  
"Fair is fair," he smiled. "You know my name, now I want to know yours."  
  
For a moment she stood in doubt, but she couldn't just walk away. He was right, fair was fair.  
  
"I am Selenity."  
  
His eyes widened. He looked at her forehead, where the crescent symbol was just visible beneath her hair. He let go of her arm and then to her horror he bowed deeply.  
  
"Forgive me, moon princess, I meant no disrespect. I apologize for my words."  
  
"What words?"  
  
He looked up, puzzled.  
  
"You had every right to question a stranger who had entered your park without your knowledge. The fact that I am princess Selenity doesn't change that." Where did this regally manner came from? I sound like my mother! "I am not offended."  
  
His shoulders relaxed visibly. "Allow me." He took of his cape and draped it around her shoulders. It was warm and heavy and it smelled a bit like him. With him standing so close to her, her heart worked overtime.  
  
"You shouldn't be out in the rain like this. You'll catch a cold."  
  
She looked up. "I already have, when I had walked on the South Pole."  
  
"South Pole?"  
  
"Yes, I am discovering Earth. Learning what rain is, is a part of that."  
  
He laughed. "There is an easier way to discover Earth, you know."  
  
"Oh yeah? What would that be?"  
  
"Very simple. You ask someone from Earth to show you around."  
  
"I see, and you would be the ideal candidate to do so, wouldn't you."  
  
He shook his head. "No, I am too busy. But I think I could find you a guide, if you would like that."  
  
She pushed her hair back. "I don't know. I say, I made quite a fool out myself, earlier today with my 'rain obsession', so I don't think I would want a guide."  
  
Endymion smiled. "I don't think you look a fool. I think you look pretty."  
  
She looked up in surprise. He seemed a bit shocked himself to have said that. As she stared at him, he began to blush and looked away. She turned her eyes towards the fountain, that still sprayed its water high up into the air. Silence fell, but his words still rang in her ears. I think you look pretty.  
  
The rain had since diminished to a faint drizzle. She didn't even feel it falling on her head, though that could have something to do with the fact that her hair was so wet. The cloak was nice and warm though. She wrapped it tighter around her.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
She shook her head. "No."  
  
She heard him sigh. He said, "If I overstepped myself, I apologize."  
  
"I wouldn't know," she answered. "I don't know what is appropriate and what is not."  
  
"Oh," it sounded. "Well, that's interesting. You are a princess, yet you are ignorant of social manners. I don't get that."  
  
"Well, excuse me for not knowing the finer elements of society, but I have lived on a rather isolated spot all my life."  
  
He raised his hands in defense. "I'm sorry. You're right." He paused for a moment. "What is the moon like?"  
  
She looked up towards the sky. "It's stale."  
  
"Stale?"  
  
"Yes, stale, compared to Earth, that is. Everything on the moon is just a pale reflection of what it is on Earth. Even the air you breath, you can smell it has been recycled many times over. The Crystal grants us a life longer than a normal human being has, but it does not give us the reality of Earth. Nothing can give that."  
  
"I understand."  
  
She swirled around with gleaming eyes, startling him. "Do you? Do you really know what's it like to live in an artificial atmosphere? The dome we live in on the moon isn't all that big, you know. Even though everything that grows there is essentially the same as on Earth, I found that here everything is just so much more. The colors, the smell, the feel of everything, it's wonderful. I could stay here all my life, even if it was shorter than it would be, when I live on the moon."  
  
He was taken aback by her words. And she was as well. She had not expected such a ferocity from herself. It was not appropriate for a princess. Her mother had always reminded her to moderate her tone and keep her patience. And now she had disregarded that, in front of a stranger no less. She turned away.  
  
A hand touched her head. "I'm sorry, princess. I guess you're not the only one lacking knowledge on some points." He walked up in front of her. "I don't know what it's like on the moon."  
  
She looked up and saw him smiling at her. Her heart ached. His smile made her feel special in a way she had never felt before, even when her mother gave her her warmest smile. She lost herself in those deep blue eyes. She didn't know how long they stood there, but after a while she managed to tear herself away from that look.  
  
"I really have to go." She started to take of her cloak.  
  
"You keep it," he stopped her.  
  
She smiled. "Thank you." She surprised him, and herself for that matter, by raising tiptoed and brushing his lips with a kiss. Then she turned around and ran away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN Okay. Review please. Next chapter coming soon! 


	4. Chapter 3: Approaching

AN Yeah! Another chapter. And things only get cuter. I like this pairing so much. I think the first half/threequarter of this fic will be very sweet and sappy, and the rest very very tragic, but I can't, and won't, change the ending. Because this isn't alternate universe. Sorry, folks. And I will make them suffer. I have the most horrific ending scene in my head, that will be so torturous, you will cry your eyes out. I'M EVIL!!! Heheh. Never you mind my ranting, just go read the story, if you're still reading this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A silver wrapped gift  
  
Chapter 3: Approaching  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endymion stared into nothingness. It had been a week now since the moon princess had come and gone. A week, and he could still feel her lips on his. Am I in love? No, I can't be, can I? I don't know her. How can I be in love with someone I don't know? He shook his head. This is ridiculous. I am wondering wether I am in love, while I don't really know what being in love feels like. It's official. I am an idiot.  
  
"My lord?"  
  
"Yes, Jadeite."  
  
"You seem a bit distant lately. Is something bothering you?"  
  
Endymion shook his head. "No, you don't have to worry."  
  
The man grinned. "Who said I was worried?"  
  
Endymion laughed. "Well, there is no cause for concern. I am fine."  
  
"Very well, my lord. Oh, before I forget, you seem to have misplaced a cloak. Do you know where it is?"  
  
The cloak he had given to princess Selenity. How could he tell Jadeite it had gone to the moon? He would never believe it. Besides, something inside him told him he shouldn't say anything about the princess. So instead he answered, "No, I don't, maybe it was lost in the laundry or something."  
  
"Oh well, I suppose it'll surface. I will leave you to your reflections now, my lord."  
  
"Thank you, Jadeite."  
  
He left, leaving the prince to his own thoughts.  
  
Those thoughts immediately wandered back to the princess. He couldn't help smiling when he thought back how she had appeared before him again, completely drenched, but with a sparkle in her eyes he had never seen before. Her face appeared before his mind's eye. Everything about her was just perfect, from the color of her eyes to the dimple in her chin when she smiled. The crescent symbol, unseen here on Earth, looked completely natural on her.  
  
He put a hand over his mouth. He had met dozens of girls so why was she so solidly lodged in his head? What was so special about her, that he just couldn't put her out of his mind? He looked up through the window into the night sky. The waning moon spread its dull, silver light. Somewhere on that cold piece of rock, the royal palace stood. And somewhere in that palace dwelled princess Selenity.  
  
Or maybe she was on Earth again. She did like the planet very much and wanted to see all of it. I hope she'll come back here. I want to see her again, talk to her. She is as curious about Earth as I am about the moon. We could trade knowledge. He leaned against the cold glass. As much as he tried to suppress the thought, it wasn't the real reason for wanting to see her again. He raised his hand and trailed the window-frame. He wanted to see her again just because he wanted to see her again. It was stupid. He banged his fist against the glass. She was the princess of the moon. She would not return to Earth just to do him a favor. And he had told her to keep the cloak, so she wouldn't come back to return it, either.  
  
Enough was enough. He had to stop this mental torture. Time to shift his attention to real matters. Irritably he turned away from the window. Unfortunately his thoughts did not turn as easily. He wandered around without thinking and soon found himself in the garden. He sighed exasperated. Apparently he had silently hoped for her to be there, as he had done every day last week. He strolled along the dark lanes, despite his rationality searching for the white figure of the princess.   
  
He did not expect to see her, so when he saw her kneeling next to a blue hydrangea, he froze. She looked exactly as he remembered her, except off course, she wasn't drenched now. Her long hair, tied in two buns on top of her head and falling down in two tails from there, shone silver in the moonlight. Her dress was as white as ever. He watched her as her finger softly stroked a flower of the hydrangea.  
  
When she looked up and discovered him, her smile widened into a laugh. She got up. He noticed his cloak was hanging over her arm. She walked up to him and handed it over.  
  
"I thought I should bring it back. Thank you very much for letting me borrow it."  
  
He bowed his head. "Your welcome, princess."  
  
"Listen, I hear that 'princess' all day long. We are equal, are we not? You are the prince of the Earth, and I am the princess of the Moon. Why can't we... why can't we just be friends, on equal basis?"  
  
At first he was too perplexed to answer. Finally he managed to say, "But we're not. We are not exactly equal, now are we?"  
  
She placed her fists on her hips. "I don't see why not? I don't know what you do all day, but I only get trained to be a princess and some day, far away into the future, a queen. I have as much power as a... chambermaid. Less. I have to account for everything I do. I need permission for practically everything. I can't even lift a fork without asking. So what makes you think I stand above you?"  
  
"You do have a point there. But... but still... I can't just neglect the fact that you at least one day will be so much above me."  
  
Impatiently she tossed her head. "I know that, but that could be a thousand years from now. That day is very far away from this day. So please, do not make me be a princess today."  
  
What do you do when a princess asks you not to recognize her authority over you? I guess you have no choice but to oblige. He nodded. "As you wish, Se... Selenity." He tasted the name on his lips. Somehow it did not feel so wrong, calling her by her name.  
  
She smiled again. "See, that wasn't too hard."  
  
And he would do anything to make her smile, he realized.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something," she drew hem back to reality.  
  
"What is it? Maybe I know the answer, maybe not, but I can try."  
  
"This way." She grabbed his hand and led him through the garden. She stopped in the middle of a nonspecific lane. "This plant. It smells good. What's it called?"  
  
"That's lavender. It spreads its scent with its flowers. If you rub them between your fingers, you release the smell."  
  
"Lavender. Funny name." She crouched down next to the plant and picked a flower. As he had said she squished it between her fingers and immediately the lavender scent in the air intensified.  
  
"That does smell good," she commented. "Oh, and there was something else. This way."  
  
Again she led him along paths and lanes. Her curiosity seemed endless. They stopped at laburnum, a patch of marigold, and she surprised him by claiming she had never heard of daisies. She was also amazed by the fact that from the tiny apple blossoms, large round fruit would grow. And she loved the strawberries that were now nice and ripe.  
  
"Do you have more fruit growing in this garden?" she asked with her mouth full.  
  
"Well, yes. There are the apple trees we past earlier. And at the beginning of fall lots of raspberries, blackberries and black- and redcurrants."  
  
"Hm. Fall? What fall? Who falls?"  
  
He frowned. "You know, fall. The season between summer and winter?"  
  
"What's a season?"  
  
He ran his hand through his hair. "This will be difficult to explain. I suppose you have climate control on the moon?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, at night the temperature drops a little."  
  
"Yes, well, here too, because the sun is gone during the night. The sun warms this planet, because the atmosphere holds the heat. It reflects the heat reflecting from the Earth surface partly back down. The seasons are the result of how the Earth revolves around the sun. You see, the line between the Earth center and the sun's center, and the Earth's equator are not parallel. So during the year it takes the Earth to revolve around the sun, the days on the Earth shorten and lengthen again. This means that in winter, the sun does not have enough time to warm the part of the Earth you're on enough for a pleasant temperature. And during the summer, the days are so long, it can get really hot. During the summer the sun also stands higher in the sky. During winter it stays closer to the horizon."  
  
She wrinkled her forehead in thought. "So the blooming of flowers and the growing of fruit depends on the temperature of the Earth and the atmosphere and therefor on the season. So in a different season, this garden would look different."  
  
"Yes." He sat down on the ground next to her and picked a strawberry. "During fall the trees lose their leaves to preserve their energy for the winter. And in the spring they grow new leaves. Right now it's early summer. We haven't seen the longest day yet. So any other berries will have to ripen for about a month and a half before they're eatable."  
  
She nodded without saying anything. She seemed deep in thought, so he decided not to say anything further, to just let this sink in for a while. Strange there are no seasons on the moon. But I suppose that if you don't know seasons, you think it's strange having them. He picked another strawberry and enjoyed the sweet taste of it.  
  
"But if the trees lose their leaves," she caught his attention again, "doesn't the garden look... I don't know... bald?"  
  
"Yes, for a while, until the snow falls. Then it's sparkling white."  
  
"Snow?"  
  
He smiled. "Yes you wouldn't know about that either. It's like... It's fluffy frozen water falling from the sky."  
  
She looked at him incredulously and began to laugh.  
  
He scratched his head. "I suppose that came out a bit wrong. Do you know the basic chemical principles of water in its three states?"  
  
"Yes," she answered. "They were droned in by Mercury. Vapor, the molecules are not attracted to each other; liquid, the molecules are loosely jumbled together; ice, the molecules are crystalized together."  
  
"Right, well in a snowflake the molecules are crystalized together, but at a greater distance than in ice, so there is more air, hence the flake is fluffed."  
  
She laughed. "I think that really is something I would have to see with my own eyes."  
  
"But... you already have."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, didn't you tell me you've been to the South Pole? The white on the ground is snow."  
  
"Oh, that's what it was! That was funny stuff, but now I understand your description of fluffiness. I see, so that falls from the sky? From clouds, like rain?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, when it's cold enough. Sometimes ice comes down, hail. Like ice cubes, except that those are made natural."  
  
"The Earth really is full of wonders." She rubbed her eyes and hid a yawn.  
  
"Are you tired?"  
  
"Yes, our times are not entirely synchronized. Back home it's about past midnight."  
  
"Maybe you should go back, and get some sleep." What am I saying? I want her to stay! But he knew he had no right to keep her here.  
  
"Are you that eager to have me gone?" She frowned threateningly.  
  
He raised his hands in defense. "No, not at all. I like talking to you, but if you fall asleep, we can't talk."  
  
"I suppose you're right. I had better go then." She got up "I hope I'll see you again."  
  
He followed her example. "So do I." She looked up at him. He lost himself in those clear blue eyes. His heart raced when she raised her hand and touched his face.  
  
"You know," she whispered, "I have this strange feeling. I don't want this night to end. Can't I just stay here?"  
  
"For as long as you like," he answered, stroking a strand of hair out of her face. It fell back.  
  
"That never holds," she smiled. Then she frowned worriedly. "Was I out of bounds the other day, to just give you a... a kiss?" She blushed.  
  
"I wouldn't know. I am not all that familiar with the finer elements of society." He grinned almost mischievously.  
  
She laughed. "I really said that, didn't I. What was I thinking? I am far more civilized then you can ever hope to be."  
  
"But, my lady! I am not uncivilized, I simply speak my mind. That is not a sign of ill-breeding..."  
  
"No, it's a sign of honesty. So do tell me, was I out of bounds in your eyes?" She looked sincere again.  
  
He took a deep breath. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. I have to know wether I really am in love. "If you were out of bounds then, I am now as well." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. To his joy and relief she didn't struggle. They kissed each other under the waning moon, both suppressing the thought, that what they were doing, would very likely not be allowed by the people home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN Wow, I think that is about the longest scene I've ever written, next to chapter 10 of Under Pressure, my Gundam Wing fic currently running. I hope you all enjoyed that. I sure did. I know, I'm weird. Maybe not. 


	5. Chapter 4: Assurance

AN And here is the next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A silver wrapped gift  
  
Chapter 4: Assurance  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Selenity ran through the corridors of the palace. Her heart was flooded with joy. Everywhere she looked she saw Endymion's face. It was wonderful to be in love, and even more to be loved back. Or was it? She couldn't make up her mind. It was probably the fact that she was loved back that made the being in love so exceptionally sweet. At night she fell asleep imagining she laid in his arms. He was so strong and good. No one in the universe could rival with him. Was that a side effect of being in love? That you thought the object of your affections was the most perfect man of all? No, Endymion truly was perfect. And if anyone thought otherwise she would set them right. Or maybe not. That could create rivals. Not that she couldn't handle those. What am I babbling? I swear I left my sanity on Earth with that man! He is amazing! I love him so much!  
  
She wanted to go back and see him again, but she couldn't go to Earth too often, or she would cause suspicion. But she wanted to make sure that this feeling she had wasn't based on a dream. Because that kiss he had given her, had sure been dreamy. Just remembering it made her stomach flutter violently. He had been so soft, so careful, treated her like she was made from glass. Normally that would have agitated her, but now she didn't mind at all.  
  
She would go back today. She would. She wanted to see him again. All she had to do was evade her oh so watchful Sailor Soldiers, protecting her wherever she went, even to the bathroom if she didn't stop them. Well, escaping them couldn't be too hard, now, could it? After all she was still allowed to go to Earth. As long as her mother didn't take back her words, her beautiful protectors should have no cause for concern if she left the palace.  
  
She would go now. She ducked into a secluded spot in the hallway, where a statue would hide her from view and concentrated on getting herself to Earth. She was getting better at transportation now. If she knew where she was going, she usually ended up there. There had been that one glitch when she had accidentally found herself underneath a giant waterfall, instead of across the lake, looking at it. The now familiar shifting of the world around her stopped and she opened her eyes.  
  
With delight she saw she was right on the spot. On her right hand was the fountain where he had found her enjoying the rain, and in front of her was a path that she knew would take her directly to him.  
  
She lifted her skirts and began to run. For once she didn't pay attention to her surroundings, she could only think of him, her beloved Endymion. She crisscrossed through the garden, searching for his familiar form. Her heart jumped when she finally saw the dark cloak between the trees. She slowed and silently neared the young prince.  
  
She smiled when she saw what he was looking at. A large patch of 'daisies' was stretched out before his feet. The simple flowers held a beauty she found very sweet. Unfortunately, they didn't grow on the moon.  
  
Noiselessly she stepped closer until she stood right behind him. She inhaled deeply. "Boo!" With an enormous grin on her face she saw how he jumped at least three feet high. Very satisfactory.  
  
He wheeled around to face her. "Don't scare me like that! I thought you were Zoicite or someone."  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"Zoicite? One of my four generals. Though I don't know why they are called generals. They are to me, what your Sailor Soldiers are to you."  
  
"Oh, I see," she nodded. "Basically they just pester you with everything they think you should know, until they scare you into hiding."  
  
He laughed at her words. "Yes, I usually hide in the garden, here. It's big enough to avoid running into them."  
  
"I wish I could do that," she sighed. "The palace garden on the moon isn't nearly as big as this one. So lately I have taken refuge on the Earth when Mercury is piling books in her arms to take to me."  
  
They shared a smile. Oh my god, he is so sweet. And he completely understands me. I cannot imagine ever to have lived without him. She suddenly thought of something. "You know about animals? Earth's animals?"  
  
"I know my share. Why?" He looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Well, I saw a few animals, some time ago, I couldn't find their names in our library. I can't say I searched all that thoroughly for them, but maybe you can tell me their names."  
  
"Alright, where are they?"  
  
"Close your eyes," she said.  
  
He blinked, puzzled. "What?"  
  
"Close your eyes. I will take you to them, but you have to close your eyes, or you'll get dizzy." She had experienced that once, and she didn't want to put him through that. Her room hadn't stopped spinning for hours and she had had to listen to one of Mercury's endless speaches about how careful she should be.  
  
Selenity waited until Endymion had obediently closed his eyes. Then she grabbed his hands and closed hers too. Suddenly she became all too aware of his touch, of his hands closing around her own. She had trouble ignoring the sensation and concentrating on where she wanted to go. Finally the world shifted around her.  
  
When the twirling had stopped, the difference of the place was immediately noticeable in the air. It was warmer, a lot warmer. Even the wind, which blew quite strong, didn't relieve the heat. She dared a peak and was relieved to find herself exactly where she had wanted to be. Long grass, dried to a yellow color because of the heat, waved around their legs. Strange trees with stark stems and branches spread like a parasol were also affected by the heat, their leaves a odd shade of greyish green. Insects buzzed around in the grass.  
  
She had been here before. And she had encountered many animals of which she didn't know the name or species, although she figured the ones with fangs were predators.  
  
She saw Endymion staring around him in wonderment, startled at the sudden change in his surroundings. "Uhm... Selenity... Where are we?" He looked down at her, a hint of fear in his gorgeous blue eyes.  
  
She shrugged at the question. "I don't know exactly. I have been here before, but I don't where on Earth we are."  
  
"Looks like we reached the savannas between the rainforest and the mountains on the tropical continent," he said, looking around. "How did we get here?"  
  
"Teleporting. How else?" She looked at him. Had he never heard of teleporting before?  
  
His bewildered look told her he hadn't.  
  
"I'll explain later. Now, come on. I want to show you something and you have to name them." She led him across the savanna, as he had called these plains. She had seen a small circular clearing in the grass underneath one of the trees and she was hoping one of the mysterious animals resided there. She was right. The large animal had taken refuge from the blazing sun underneath the shadow-spreading branches and was now dozing in the heat of the afternoon. It's fur was a deep golden-brown and around his neck the fur was longer, and darker. The plume at the end of his tail was of the same color. It's large glowing eyes were now nearly closed as it contently flexed it's claws and shifted a bit for a better position.  
  
She felt a pull at her hand and looked around at a very pale Endymion.  
  
"Selenity, that is a lion!" he whispered.  
  
"Oh, is that what it's called?"  
  
"Not so loud," he ushered her. "You'll wake him."  
  
"What is he?" whispered Selenity back, not wanting to disturb the sleep of this magnificent animal.  
  
"He is a predator. And a dangerous one at that. You see his claws? He uses those to attack his prey and tear it to shreds with."  
  
He probably meant those words to frighten her, but the effect was opposite. With awe she let go of the prince's hand and walked to very near the great beast. It was very big. When it stood upright it would likely reach to her shoulder. She knelt down beside it and stroked the side of his head with her hand. Her fingers nearly disappeared in the thick fur. It opened an eye to look at her for a moment. Then a low rumbling sounded, like a thick low-sounding string had been touched. It vibrated deep in the lion's throat and made her hand tremble. It was a funny sensation.  
  
"How do you do that?" a voice whispered next to her ear. "He's purring. You made a lion purr!"  
  
"Purring? Is that this funny sound? Purring, how funny. You should feel it." She grabbed his hand and before he could protest she had laid it next to hers on the lions head.  
  
"You're amazing, did you know that? How come you're so fearless?"  
  
She shrugged. "I guess it's because I don't know anything. How can you be scared of something you don't know?"  
  
He didn't answer to that, so she remained silent as well. The lion neck trembled underneath her hands from the low sounds of purring. A funny word that was, purring. It fit the action very well. It was a soothing sound. It made her sleepy. Her eyelids drifted shut and she leaned to the side, against Endymion's shoulder.  
  
"Selenity? Don't fall asleep. Please?"  
  
"Why not?" she murmured.  
  
"You're the only one who can get us back."  
  
He had a point there. She struggled her eyes open. "Alright then, we go back now and then I sleep." She looked at him to see if he agreed with that.  
  
He smiled down at her, making her heart jump. "If there's nothing else you'd like to ask me."  
  
She started at that. Of course she had things to ask him. Question flittered around in her head, trying to push forward to be asked. "Fine, we'll go south."  
  
"South?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I saw some really funny animals there. I couldn't figure out if they were fish or birds."  
  
"Show me."  
  
She took his hands in hers and ordered him to close his eyes again. She concentrated on the place she wanted to go. The world shifted. The change was immediate and very notable. A icy wind rippled her dress and send shivers down her spine.  
  
"Where are we?" Endymion exclaimed.  
  
"South Pole."  
  
"I see," he said. He glanced at her and then wrapped his cloak around her.  
  
As it had done so many times before in the past few days, Selenity's heart stopped. She released a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. He was so close now, closer than ever. The warmth of his body and cloak enveloped her and drove away the cold. Only her feet were freezing, the rest of her body was on fire! Oh, if only he felt the same way.  
  
The strange animals forgotten she laid her head against his chest and relaxed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN I stopped here, because I figured it would be too long otherwise. Don't worry. Continuation where we left off will be published soon. Provided I get a lot of reviews. So just press that little button in the bottom of your screen. Go ahead. It won't bite.  
  
Bye  
  
Dannee 


	6. Chapter 5: A princess's guard

AN I can't see my screen very well, because my eyes are watery from a terrible cold I caught recently. I don't like this. I hope you folks will enjoy this update. It picks up from where we left off last time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A silver wrapped gift  
  
Chapter 5: A princess's guard  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endymion felt Selenity slump against his chest. The close proximity made him swallow, hard. He looked down at her head. She was occasionally still trembling. He had to get her out if here. Problem was, he couldn't. She could, though.  
  
"Selenity," he spoke softly, "Selenity, we have to go."  
  
"Already?" she mumbled.  
  
"Come on, you're freezing. Do your thing and let's go back."  
  
"Fine," she muttered.  
  
Suddenly the world started swirling before his eyes. In a second he squeezed them shut. At least now he knew why she told him to close his eyes. That was a very unpleasant sensation.  
  
It lasted only a few moments though. A soft breeze played around them, warming their frozen bodies. He could let go of her now. She was no longer in danger of freezing. The snowflakes in her hair began to melt, making it slightly damp.  
  
He chanced a peek around him and saw they were not in the garden. "Umh, Selenity? Where are we?"  
  
"Hmm?" She pushed herself away from his chest and looked around. "Oh, we're on those plains on the other side of the palace than the city."  
  
"Oh," was all he could say. When she had stepped back, his cloak had slid of her shoulders. She was now about an arm length away from him. He silently debated with himself what he liked better, holding her or watching her. He couldn't make up his mind.  
  
Her hands rested on his chest. The touch set his skin on fire. His hands fitted neatly around her waist. As he looked at her taking in their surroundings, his heart swelled in his chest. How he loved her! He knew it was forbidden, he knew people from Earth and Moon shouldn't mingle, but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't possibly deny his heart. It spoke too loud to be ignored.  
  
Her clear blue eyes looked up at him. "What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
He laughed softly. "No, I was just..." He stopped. How could he say he was staring at her, because he couldn't believe he was holding such a marvelous being so close to him? Her scent tantalized his nose. He drowned in her cerulean blue orbs. His heart pounded in his chest.  
  
She looked at him quizzically. "Well, what is it then?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing. What did you want to show me?"  
  
"I saw some really strange creatures on the South Pole. They looked like misshaped birds and they swam in the water."  
  
Endymion frowned. "Sounds like penguins."  
  
"What?"  
  
Her incredulous tone made him laugh. "Penguins. They are birds adjusted to living with the ocean. They can't fly anymore, but they are brilliant swimmers."  
  
She frowned. "Why call them birds, if they don't fly?"  
  
"Because," and he unconsciously changed his tone to match Zoicite's, "they show every biological property of a bird, except flying. But neither do ostriches. They run great distances at great speed."  
  
"Oh," was all she said. Then, "You sounded like Mercury just now."  
  
"Who?" he asked confused.  
  
"My tutor," she grunted. "She is determined to teach me everything that has ever been written in a book and is occupying a spot in the library. Really tiring."  
  
He smiled. It was amazing how much they were alike. Perhaps she was right after all. They were somewhat equals. Until she became queen.  
  
He had to remember that. Selenity would one day be the one ruling the Moon kingdom, watching over his Earth. But that could be even long after he had died. It was all very confusing. She seemed his age now, and he suspected she was, but he couldn't be sure. Yet asking how old she was, was very, very improper. It just didn't do to ask a lady's age, as Jadeite had often admonished him.  
  
He was jerked out of his thoughts when the pressure on his chest suddenly increased. He looked down to find the princess leaning into him, her eyes seemingly ready to fall shut. He removed one hand from her back and raised it to brush a few strands of hair from her face. His fingertips stroked her cheeks and he bit his lip at the feeling of her soft skin.  
  
"Endymion?" it sounded sleepily.  
  
"Yes?" he whispered.  
  
"When you said I was pretty... Remember the other day? Did you mean it? I mean... Do you really think I'm pretty?" She was falling asleep on the spot, her muttered words barely comprehendible.  
  
"I think you're the most gorgeous creature in the world," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Her hands moved to grab his shoulders and steady herself. "You're very sweet," she murmured softly.  
  
He was oddly moved by her statement. He had been called a great many things, ranging from proud to kind. But never had he been called 'sweet'. He liked it. Especially coming from her. Or maybe because. He wasn't sure, it could be both.  
  
Carefully he lowered her to the ground. That might not be a person's first choice for a bed, but the grass was soft and the air was warm. He cradled the sleeping princess to his chest and rested his head atop hers. Before he realized he had fallen asleep as well.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sailor Venus stomped through the halls. Servants scurried from her path as the angered Sailor Soldier of Love threatened to plow right through them. She stalked towards the throne room, where she knew the Queen must be now.  
  
Forgetting proper courtesy she threw open the doors and walked right up to the throne. "My Queen, I need to discuss an urgent matter with you," she interrupted the counselor's reading.  
  
The Queen looked at the young woman in front of her and decided her face was grim enough. "Very well. You are excused, counselor. We will continue our discussion later."  
  
The man bowed and walked away, leaving the Queen and the Sailor Soldier to themselves.  
  
"What is it, my dear?" the Queen spoke.  
  
"Selenity, your daughter, can not be disciplined. I don't know what is wrong with that girl, but for the past week she hasn't showed up for any of her classes and she keeps disappearing. I need your permission to search in Earth for her, because I believe that's where she has gone."  
  
"Do you really think that's necessary?"  
  
"She needs to know how irresponsible she is right now. She can't just ignore her training. What kind of an irresponsible queen would she make?"  
  
Queen Selenity smiled suddenly. "I don't think a few weeks of rebellion will undo the centuries of life she has already had. But if you think it necessary, you have my permission to search for my daughter, wherever she may be."  
  
Sailor Venus bowed in thanks and headed out, determined to begin her search immediately. She wouldn't be able to sense her princess on Earth, so she had to cover as much ground as possible. The problem was, if Selenity could not be found somewhere today, didn't mean she couldn't be there a week from now. In other words, her search was near impossible. But she couldn't mobilize the entire guard. That would arouse suspicion and maybe even panic.  
  
No, she was on her own. This would take ages. She couldn't trace the princess either, because of something within the Earth's atmosphere. So she was really on her own.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Angrily Sailor Venus wiped the dirt of her knees. It had been a week since she had started her search for the princess. So far, she hadn't found anything yet, not a trace. Where could the princess be? It was almost seven o'clock, Moon time. That meant she would be returning soon, otherwise she would be missed at dinner.  
  
Great, another day wasted in search of their stubborn princess. And she couldn't just confront the Lunarian girl. That would scare her into hiding. Well, she had to make a slip up one day. Then she would catch that stupid girl.  
  
Venus grinned. She would never say it out loud, but sometimes Selenity could cause so much trouble, it was a wonder how she made a proper princess.  
  
Sighing Venus gathered her power around her and teleported herself back to the Moon, to her own chambers. Inspecting herself in the mirror she decided there was no way she could present herself before the Queen in such a state. Her uniform was a mess. Tonight Sailor Venus would be absent from the dinner table. Tonight she would be princess Minako of Venus.  
  
Pulling her royal gown from her closet she untied the red ribbon from her hair. Her Senshi uniform was discarded on the floor and she walked into the bathroom for a quick shower.  
  
That night at the dinner table, princess Minako stood out amongst her fellow Senshi. Instead of her uniform, she wore an orange gown, hugging her body, the skirt billowing around her legs.  
  
"What's wrong, Minako? What did you do to your uniform?" Jupiter said, a teasing note in her voice.  
  
"I accidently befouled it just before dinner. It didn't seem appropriate to appear unwashed before the Queen. So tonight, I am princess Minako, instead of Sailor Venus."  
  
"Well, I like it," Selenity spoke. "It means I'm not the only princess for a change. And I think all the names are very confusing. What does it matter what a person wears? They still remain the same person."  
  
Mercury sighed. "I explained this to you a thousand times, princess. We do remain the same person, but in our Senshi form, our powers are active, thus we act as your guard. Princess Minako in not in her Senshi form, thus she is off duty and cannot be called Sailor Venus."  
  
"I know that," Selenity sighed. "I just think it's a little... excessive, that's all. You are who you are and a different name, doesn't indicate a different personality. So I get a little confused as how to address certain people."  
  
Jupiter smiled at her princess's confession. "I know what you mean, Selenity. I get confused at times as well."  
  
Selenity returned her Jovian guard's smile gratefully, glad she wasn't the only one struggling with the names.  
  
Minako sighed inwardly. She wasn't particularly fond of the whole names thing either, but why did Selenity have to bring it up? As princess Minako of Venus her duties were quite different from Sailor Venus. In fact, they didn't differ much from Selenity's. Hopefully, Mercury wouldn't take the opportunity and start piling books in her arms as well. Whether she was Mercury or princess Ami, she would always find an excuse to be in the library and read a book or twenty a day. Something was seriously wrong with the blue-haired girl. What kind of girl wanted to spend the rest of her life among dusty books? Minako would rather have some fun.  
  
No. Tomorrow she would continue her search for the princess's whereabouts on Earth. And tonight was too late for Mercury anyways to load her with knowledge. So instead she enjoyed dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN If you really want to express your sympathy to my poor little head, please leave a review. And I'm not sure how much writing I'll be able to get done with this cold, so it may take some time before I update again. I'll try to be as fast as possible, I promise. 


	7. Chapter 6: Second Encounter

AN I know! It's a miracle! An update! I hope it's worth the wait. Now without further ado...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A Silver wrapped gift

Chapter 6

Second Encounter

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Laughter flooded through the air. Selenity ran through the garden, chasing Endymion. He had disappeared from sight, but she had seen him turn right at the end of the lane. Only when she arrived, she didn't see him. Of course, he did know these gardens better then she did, but that didn't mean she would just allow him to disappear on her.

Arms encircled her waist. So perhaps he had not vanished, but simply tricked her. Which was also highly unfair. Happily she leaned back in her love's embrace. It wasn't the first time that she noticed just how at home she felt in his arms.

"Miss me?" his voice whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Why would I?" she taunted. She loved teasing him.

"Oh, I don't know," he sighed. "I though maybe you did, since you spent the last two hours chasing me around."

Chasing him around? Of all the... "Two hours?" she exclaimed, turning around to frown at him indignantly. "Now you listen here. First off, I don't chase people around, quite the contrary surely, and second, it's not been ten minutes! You really like to exaggerate, don't you?"

His shoulders slumped and his eyebrows drooped. "It's nice to dream."

"Poor little prince. Always dreaming. And what do you dream about, little prince?" she teased patronizingly.

"About a princess from the Moon," he whispered. "Who's teasing the living daylights out of me!" he added, his voice raising.

Taking that as her cue, Selenity turned and fled. She didn't get very far though. There was a good reason that she had failed to catch Endymion earlier. He was just too fast. That also meant her escapes were always quickly done with.

Not that she minded. Putting her arms around his chest she hid her face in the crook of his shoulder. Breathing in the earthy scent of her love, she let out a shaky sigh, perfectly content.

~~~~~~

Halfway the afternoon Venus was simply exhausted. Her princess sure was difficult to find. She figured she had seen every continent by now, and pretty much all of the larger islands. No trace of the princess.

Closing her eyes she wished to find a place where she could rest peacefully, without risking to be disturbed by earthlings. The world shifted as the teleported. Opening her eyes she found the most pleasing surroundings. A long plane stretched out before her, the lush grass dotted by summer flowers. As she turned she saw a tree line, rather close to her. She couldn't see how dense the woods were, but she thought she might enjoy the shade the tall trees provided.

She found she would, but the moment she sat down she was very distracted. Laughter flooded from somewhere to her right. It seemed the place was not as deserted as she thought. Unable to contain her curiosity, which had been the source of Mars's displeasure many a times, giving the fiery Sailor Soldier cause to chastise her leader, she rose to her aching feet and moved towards where she thought the source of the laughter was.

The sound becoming more distinct, indicated she was nearing her goal. She could discern two voices now, the light tingle of a woman and a deeper sound from a man. But then she stumbled upon a wall. Blinking up at the towering white structure she wondered what laid beyond that. 'There's only one way to find out.' She bent her knees and pushed off from the ground, easily clearing the white wall.

To her surprise she found herself in quite a stunning garden. For a few moments she forgot h reason of jumping over the wall and simply admired her surroundings. Early summer flowers spread their petals to take in as much sunlight as possible and she smiled at the enchanting sight all the different colors made.

Then the reason for her exploring made itself known again. Venus concentrated on the sound and deduced the source couldn't be that far. Brushing dust from her short skirt she set out. If she hadn't been so intent on finding her goal, she would have stopped to admire her surroundings. Now she could only spare them a fleeting glance, but even then she could see the natural beauty displayed.

It didn't take her long to reach what appeared to be the source of the laughter she had followed, just like she had predicted. Who would be enjoying the outdoors in this area? She was about to glance around the hedge separating her from those people, when a hand clasped her shoulder.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?"

Oh, great. How could she explain this one. Sorry, sir, I come from the moon and I'm looking for out princess? That would go well. She turned to bite the head of the man who had the audacity to interrupt her investigation, but the words died on her lips.

Oh, wow. She had seen quite a number of handsome men in her days - her mother insisted on her meeting a few eligible husbands - but never had she seen a man of such exquisite looks. He stood tall, towering above her at a height of at least six feet, if not more, dressed in a neatly pressed grey uniform. Silver-white hair hung down to broad shoulders, brushed behind the ears to keep it out of his face. A very handsome face with a smooth forehead, straight, aristocratic nose, high cheekbones and a sculpted mouth. And those eyes! A piercing ice-blue that seemed to look straight into her soul.

She fought the blush that threatened to spread. She would not appear as a young maiden in front of this man. He was an Earthling, thus she was undoubtedly older than him. "Spying, what else," she answered his question with a baring of teeth that could not be mistaken for a smile.

He seemed a little taken aback by her answer, but recovered quickly. "And would Lady the Spy care to explain why she was spying at the prince?"

That last word made her forget the spy comment. "Prince?"

A strong hand clasped her shoulder and turned her around so she could look at the clearing with, she noted, a gazebo in the middle. And walking towards that gazebo were two very different figures. One was a young man, almost as tall as the one holding her shoulder right now. His hair was jet black. From his shoulders hung a cape. She figured that must be the prince. It had be, considering the other one was princess Selenity.

"Yes, prince," the silver haired man said, rather close to her ear. She suppressed the shiver that threatened to run up her spine. "I am the first general of his court."

"And what would your prince be doing with my princess?" she retorted.

A finely shaped eyebrow arched upwards. "Princess?"

"Yes, princess Selenity of the moon kingdom."

Now why would she think this was the first time that expression showed on his face? He looked absolutely baffled. Rather cute actually. 'Alright, Minako, enough with the flirtatious thoughts.' He stared at her with eyes twice their usual size. "Moon princess?" he asked in a soft voice. Did his tone imply he questioned her sanity.

"Yes, Moon princess. I am Sailor Venus, captain of her guard, princess Minako of the planet Venus. Now, would you please let me go, so I may retrieve my princess to take her home?"

He blinked confused at her. Then he suddenly seemed to realize something. "Retrieve? You mean she ran of without you knowing?"

This couldn't be good.

"Some captain you make, letting you charge run off like that. You should pay more attention."

She snorted. Of all the nerve... "And what about your guarding talents? You didn't even know who your prince was off gallivanting with! For all you knew she could have been a money or power hungry snobby woman, ready to ensnare every impressionable young man ready for a little romance. Yes, some guard you make."

The eyebrows had lowered now. "I have been careful with Endymion. If I had suspected anything concerning your princess, I would have acted."

"Oh, would you? And what if you would have come up with the wrong conclusions and accused our princess wrongfully of something or other? That would have been very bad as well."

The man in front of her stared at her incredulously. "What do you want? Do this, do that, you're wrong, you should. Can't I do anything right?"

Well, that was too good an opportunity to pass up. "Of course not. You're a man." She smiled indulgently. "But don't worry. I don't hold it against you." She thought his eyebrows would disappear underneath his hair. The puzzled expression on his face was priceless. Deciding he was no longer an issue she turned back to get her princess.

The clearing was empty. "Oh, great, now look what you've done. Where could they be? How big are these gardens anyway?" She stepped forward to look around. Would the princess still be here, or had she teleported to somewhere else? If only Earth's atmosphere didn't interfere with he senses. Then she could simply locate Selenity's aura and things would have ended ages ago.

"What do you mean I've done? It's not my fault they disappeared," a disgruntled voice spoke up behind her.

Minako shot him a look that clearly stated that it was. "Now where do you think they could have gone off to?"

The man growled. "How am I supposed to know? I'm not clairvoyant. I suggest you start looking around here first."

She beamed up at him through gritted teeth. "Great, you can help me then." She snatched his wrist and started dragging him along. "Though it might be nice to know what your name is."

"General Kunzite." He sounded a bit dazed.

"Well, general, do you know where your prince likes to be in these gardens?" she asked, as she slowed down a bit to walk next to him, releasing his wrist.

"I think to the west."

They continued in silence for a while. Occasionally she could feel Kunzite's eyes on her, scrutinizing her. "What?" she barked, when she'd finally had enough of his staring.

"Nothing," he answered coolly. "I just wondered whether you always wear such short skirts."

"Excuse me?!" she shrieked. "That is rude!"

"No ruder than dragging me along like you did."

She shot him a frosty glare and stalked off, leaving him to follow at his own decision.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN Well, that's it. Kunzite and Minako have met. I'm not going to make any promises about the next chapter, because I don't know when that one will be finished. It may take a while.

About Strawberry and Vanilla. I may do something with it, extend it, or something like that. I'm not sure yet, but I'm not done with it yet.

About Fear, I'll rewrite the first chapter. A second will be added once I have the answer to my question.

For those of you who reviewed, thank you very much, and please do it again? I want reviews, please?


End file.
